gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vice Street Racer
Vice Street Racer is a street/drag race side mission available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City provided by A+B Auto. The races become available after the player purchases the Sunshine Autos car showroom. To start a race, go down into the lower part of the building. Stand in the pink cylinder and choose from up to six races. In order to enter a race the player must have sufficient funds. Each race has a different fee to pay to take part in it. After winning each race the player will receive the money from each competitor. So if the entry fee is $200 and you win you get $800. Below is the entry fee and the reward for first place. The Vice Street Racer's motto is "Earn Cash, not Kudos". Along with the name, this is probably a reference to ''Metropolis Street Racer''. The map where races can be selected is the beta map of Vice City instead of the final rendition of the map. Races Terminal Velocity This race takes place around Escobar International Airport hence the name "Terminal" referring to the airport's terminals. This race is the shortest one on the board, with a length of only 1.748km (1.086 miles). *Entry fee: $100 *Reward: $400 Ocean Drive The race takes place on Ocean Drive and along the road to its immediate west; the track is 2.659 km (1.652 miles) long. *Entry fee: $500 *Reward: $2,000 Border Run This race takes place around Little Haiti and Little Havana; the track is 3.1km (1.926 miles) long. *Entry fee: $1,000 *Reward: $4,000 Capital Cruise This race takes place around Ocean Beach, Washington Beach and Vice Point; the track is 3.924km (2.438 miles) long. *Entry fee: $2,000 *Reward: $8,000 Tour! This race takes place around Washington Beach and Vice Point; the track is 4.603km (2.860 miles) long. *Entry fee: $5,000 *Reward: $20,000 V.C. Endurance This race takes place around the whole of Vice City with every neighborhood included (minus Fort Baxter Air Base and Leaf Links). This race is the longest of all Vice Street Racer event, with a track length of 9.721km (6.040 miles). *Entry fee: $10,000 *Reward: $40,000 Video Trivia *Normally, you start the race by driving into the pink cylinder. That way, you always start in the last position. However, you can start the race by hitting one of your competitors, which means you can start in the first position by driving ahead of all of your competitors and backing off and hitting one of them or by trading paint with the first-place racer by gently touching their side while passing through all of the racers. *In VC Endurance, the circuit map tells that the race passes through the port area, but instead, the checkpoints leads to the nearest intersection. It means that in the beta, the race was a bit longer than the current one and it was probably changed due to the presence of large vehicles, making it difficult. *It should be noted that since the player needs to get a car and drive to the start point, and then park in the red starting position and can do just about everything before the race starts, he can "cheat" by taking a Rocket Launcher to the other competitors and blowing them all up (finishing and getting the "fast reload" ability helps greatly with this). This will usually garner a wanted level of one star or two stars (if there were any nearby civilians or police officers in the ensuing explosions). But since the other competitors are now out of the picture, the player can easily hit the nearest Pay'n' Spray and then can finish any races at his leisure, even if he is driving a Faggio or Perennial. Navigation }} de:Küsten-Rallye es:Capital Cruise pl:Vice Street Racer Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Races Category:Side Missions